fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dekkar Storm
Dekkar Storm was born in a village that has long since been destroyed by a group of Zeref Cultist a destruction so thorough that all that remains of the village is its name Aurora. As child his village was ravaged by Zeref Cultist who kidnapped several members of the village children to be used as slaves in order to build one of the Tower of Heavens/ R-systems in a bid to resurrect their Lord Zeref. Dekkar was among those unfortunate to be kidnapped and was subject to several years of enslavement, something that has left a deep rooted fear of tight spaces similar to that of the cage where he was force to stay during his enslavement. Eventually with encouragement from a red headed heroine, the prisoner’s led a revolt. Dekkar had never run so fast in his life, the darkness he had experienced in the tower had taught him the value of freedom and the memory of his parent was pushing him along until he reached a boat taking him away from the Tower of Heaven. Now in mainland Fiore Dekkar was lost, a large number of the slaves had already went their separate ways Dekkar was alone, still rather young he really had no experience in the world, and was at a lost as to what his next move would be. So he walked, and did not stop walking no particular direction lucky enough for him someone took some concern for the young boy and paid for a train ticket to take him towards his village. Aboard the train Dekkar looked out the window the scenery becoming somewhat similar Dekkar, his heart pounded his head filled with the face of his mother, he got off the train and ran, ran down the valley going towards his home, he kept running he didn’t even notice the lack of human activity going towards the valley. He didn’t notice the fact that by now he should have been able to see the village houses, all he could see was an extension of the valley. Maybe he had been away for so long he’d forgotten how far the village was he kept on walking in the direction he assumed the village to be. Hours passed he kept walking the sun set he was alone in the middle of a vast grassland tears streaming down his eyes. Everything he had lived for was gone, his parents, his life gone, Dekker let out an almighty cry, tears pouring out of his eyes and a powerful light began emitting from himself. His magical power being awakened by his anguish and loss of hope his hair turning from it’s dark tone to a bright blonde Dekkar. Dekkar passed out out a mixture of starvation, exhaustion and grief. He awoke with a start, within the halls of the forgotten. Apperance Personality History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities: Overwhelming Magical Power & Stamina:. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. It should be noted that the density of this aura can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease; Dekkar's aura is incredibly potent upon exerting it anyone in the vicinity can instantly feel it raw power.His aura is so potent that it can leave people who experience it feeling a strong pressure enough to visibly cause strain on people even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura and those who are closest feel something akin to a gravity mage activating their magic causing their movement to feel sluggish and just all round harder to move in Dekkar's presence, somewhat alluding to the sheer level of power within this aura; this has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting spells from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Generally, speaking Dekkar raw magic power allow him to somewhat control the flow of ethernano in the area, essentially making him the "God of Magic". The ethernano seems to circulate and center on Dekkar not only making it easier for him to wield magic but making it harder for anyone else to do the same. When facing against a Dekkar when he takes his opponent seriously only mages of a certain level will be able to even wield their respective magics against him, in some cases they may not even be able to raises their arm in combat against him. Magical Abilities: Light Magic: 'Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. Dekker is an exceptional user of Light Magic he is able to take on the properties of the light he uses to grant him superhuman speed by briefly becoming a beam of light himself.However as noted before Light magic draws on the user positive emotions and as such Dekkar has been finding it increasingly difficult to call upon his light magic as he has been suffering from depression and this very depression is consuming him. Dekkar has had a natural affinity with Light Magic from a very young age this affinity has only gotten stronger as time has gone on. Dekkar is able to use his light magic on a whim, with a simple flick of his wrist he can manipulate any amount of light to his desire. *'Luminescent Assualt: Dekkar concentrates his ethernano into the palm of his hand, creating a small orb which he then takes ahold of and aims it the general direction of his opponent. With a slight exertion of his energy hundreds of light beam burst forth from the orb.The beams are capable of burrowing through several feet of solid steel, there is no limit to how far these beams can travel other than how much magic power Dekkar can muster. Even whilst in their flight Dekkar high level of photokinesis allows him to manipulate these beam changing their direction in anyway he sees fit. Dekkar can cause the the beams to converge on a single target or to even chase down an opponent in a similar way that a heat seeking missile would target a jet. The beams can reach temperatures exceeding 2000 degrees centigrade, anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by these beams will undoubtedly suffer severe burns and if a direct hit his take perhaps even internal injuries. *'Hyperion: '''A unique ability that empowers Dekkar to unbelievable heights. This enchantment causes Dekkar to absorb all energy in his surrounding into his person. This includes light,heat,sound, the very life force of surround trees and plant life generally any form of energy be it natural or magical through the use of this enchantment Dekker reaches a form he calls The'"Titan State". Dekkar surroundings get thrust into a state zero energy,an unearthly chill,an absolute darkness with Dekkar as the sole source of light. Dekkar's strength increases dramatically surpassing that of several of the wizard saints his magical energy becomes limitless as he easily able to replace any wasted energy. To call upon this power Dekker calmly closes his eyes and says the following incantation ''"Darkness has once again risen but it's time for the sun to rise banishing the darkness. Grant me the power to cast them from this world! Answer my call HYPERION!"''. The increased flow of magical energy pushes Dekkar's body to its very limits. The effects of use of this spell are quite severe Dekker slowly begins to lose consciousness as his magic power begins to consume his mind. If he uses it for too long Dekkar's body may simply shut down due to the magical overload or worse still his heart may give out. Even in scenarios where Dekker does not have to use Hyperion for long periods of time he partially loses his ability to manipulate magic due to his body needing time to recover. In the best Scenario Dekkar can only use this ability for a maximum of five minutes. In that time he becomes a strong contender for the strongest being on earthland being able to stand on the same level as of Wizard Saint. * Morning Roar of the Lion: ' Dekkar focuses his magic power throughout his entire body, his light magic eminating from all parts of his body, his body begins taking on the attributes of light, increasing his speed exponetially. Through this process Dekkar begin to exert his magic power to its highest potential he begins to glow in an intense light before he shoots off towards his opponent leaving behind a dazzling trail of light in his wake. His very movement creating something more than a sonic boom, perhaps a sonic explosion ripping the very ground apart in his wake anyone close to him start point are potentially blown away. He then continues toward his opponent at breakneck speed the only thing visble is his trail of light which is barely keeping up with Dekkar himself. The light trail rather than giving a an approximation of where Dekkar is but where he is. Using this technique Dekkar is able to reach speeds where light itself begins to bend giving him invisibiltiy his light trail eventually disappering giving the impression that Dekkar had disappered. Dekkar than uses this speed to unleash a flurry of unseeable and therefore nigh unstoppable attacks on his opponent. Completly battering his opponent,pottentially crippiling his opponent and/or at the least leaving them substatially injured and winded. To complete his attack Dekkar appears suddenly in from of his opponent his palm open in front of them as he unleashes a devasting beam of light engulfing the entire area in front of Dekkar the beam rips across the area,its bright light visible for miles around. This attack is one that was born from Dekkar's ruthlessness in battle when opponent pushes him or simply irks him in a certain way Dekkar uses this to end the fight or to simply make sure his opponent loses their capability to fight. Dekkar tries his best not to use this attack as even if not empowered by Hyperion the latter part of the attack has the potential to level entire towns from exisitance. *'Hyper Form: Grand Arrival of the Lion:' '''Apollo's Fury: '''This is perhaps the most powerful light based attack in Dekkar's arsenal. He raises his hands above his head and begins to manipulate the eternano within him and his surrounding area. He then concentrates the magical energy into a singularity that acts as a magical magnet attracting as much magical energy as possible, as more eternano is attracted into the singularity it will begin to expand and grow in size. The end result is the creation of a gigantic maelstrom of light being produced,purging away all darkness from the world. Its destructive power can be comparable to that of the Etherion Cannon used by the Magic Council. Dekkar has commented that in his current state he is not capable of manifesting said magic. This may be due to his depression having a detrimental impact on his light magic. The downsides to this attack is as follows firstly it is an indiscriminate attack capable of annihilating all those in it paths in explosion of dazzling light. Secondly Dekkar must concentrate totally on manipulating the magic whilst this is normally such an easy feat for him the degree of accuracy required for the spell requires his utmost attention and all the while it places an immense strain on his body will almost certainly leave him mostly purged of any magical power. '''Master of hand to hand Combat:' Dekker is a genius when it comes to combat. Using techniques he observed from his peer he was able to teach himself various styles of combat. Ranging from kickboxing to combat whilst in flight. Dekkar's mastery over combat is so great that he has been known to defeat expert swordsmen with only his fist and raw power. Through strenuous training Dekker has obtained the ability to feed of his instincts and subconscious to in order to remove any doubts and to rapidly increase his reaction time to the point where he can block and disarm a swordsman in a matter of seconds. *'Unrelenting Force: '''This technique is used by Dekkar to instill fear into his opponents in order to deter them from further combat.He simply moves at a startling speed towards his opponent with his fist clenched just as it seems that his fist will make contact with its target Dekkar will simply stop right in front of his opponent. Then a gust of air will crash into his opponent sending them flying and at time t totally incapacitating them.This is all the force that Dekkar put into his fist converted into the very air creating a devastating attack. Whilst rather simple and can be compared to a parlour trick this attack can cause an enemy to submit due to the one question they ask after being hit by the wind. "What if he had hit me?". '''Enhanced Strength: ' *'Enhanced Speed:' Well actually it's not enhanced speed but rather acceleration. The rate at which Dekkar gains speed is far much higher than that of an average human so much so that regardless of how fast his opponent is even if they are a user of magic which cane enhanced their speed Dekkar can always keep up with them in combat by speeding up in short burst in order to meet them half way. *'''Heightened Reflexes: '''Dekker has the reflexes that would put most animals to shame. Dekkar has almost a sixth sense when it comes to his surroundings he has been known to react to a deer stepping on some dry leaves almost a mile away.This makes it near impossible to catch him off guard however if he is overstimulated it is rather to make this sixth sense useless. Trivia Descriptions for light and Lightning magic were taken from their original pages so thank you to the creators of said pages. Dekkar's Battle theme is Centuries by Fall Out Boys Category:Animainiac Category:Snow Oath Guild Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:S class mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Light Magic Category:Cor Magia